


There is a beginning to everything

by Erendyce



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erendyce/pseuds/Erendyce
Summary: The first time Niles encounters the second prince of Nohr happens years before he breaks into Krakenburg Castle, but at that time neither of them knows that their paths are fated to cross again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK so... I found out like, 4 days ago that there's a Leoniles week, so this was written QUITE in a rush.  
> If anyone is a kind soul enough to recommend me a good blog to follow so that I can find out about FE pairings weeks a bit earlier, I'll erect an altar for you :D  
> So this is for day 1, 'Firsts'

Niles runs as fast as he can through the narrow and winding alleys of the slums, a loaf of bread clutched tightly against his chest. He knows the streets by heart now, every nook and cranny, every hiding place, all the passageways his skinny frame allows him to slip through. It’s a prerequisite for survival when one lives off theft and one isn’t strong enough to stand a chance against three, four or even five adults chasing you with only one intention: beat you up and leave you for dead. For a tiny loaf of bread! Niles thinks that’s overreacting, but the adults do not care for what a dirty street urchin thinks. They want justice.

As Niles takes a sharp turn, he can’t help but clench his teeth. He is almost out of breath, but he has a simple plan: there is some sort of festival tonight, probably to celebrate some mysterious heroic actions by some even more mysterious king. Niles doesn’t really care about the reason; he only cares that the main streets of Windmire are more crowded than usual, and he needs only use the current hustle and bustle to lose his pursuers. He hears the noises coming from the main avenue and spots some stalls with big crates piled up messily. A perfect place to hide. He slips in between two crates and conceals himself in the shadows, waiting for the furious baker and his apprentices to run by, vociferating all kinds of profanities. The people around hardly pay attention; it is quite a current occurrence here.

When Niles is certain that he is safe, he carefully crawls out and hurries back to a side street near the central plaza, biting hard into the warm bread. He devours it whole and within a few seconds, only crumbs remain on his fingers. He sighs, for his stomach is far from sated but he doesn’t have any other choice but to cope with the lingering hunger, as he always does. He looks back at the plaza, where stalls of food seem to be taunting him cruelly. He is tempted, so very tempted, but his survival instinct tells him that he will not be lucky twice tonight.

And as if to prove him right, angry voices mixed with cries rise from the crowd and Niles sees some kids being kicked into the ground by a man. Stupid kids, Niles thinks, for trying to steal food with so many people witnessing. He doesn’t feel a shred of sympathy for them, even if they are fellow urchins like him. Some years ago, he may have felt something, but time has done a good job at teaching him to cast away useless concerns. So he merely shrugs and is about to leave when the noises suddenly fade out and the people start murmuring around the kids. Niles cocks an eyebrow.

Amidst the crowd, he spots one particular child who looks completely out of place. He looks slightly younger than Niles, probably around ten – not that Niles knows his own age, but he can take guesses – and yet has the same bearing as an adult. His hair is blond, drawing a sharp contrast with the black headband on his head. Niles can tell from his clothes that he isn’t a mere commoner. Two maids are standing by his sides, solemn and looking more like bodyguards than actual maids. So the boy is some sort of noble, Niles muses, and an important one considering how the people around him try to keep a respectful distance from the trio. Even the stall keeper is standing still now, looking at his feet and fidgeting nervously. The blond boy is staring at the kids. Niles already knows what’s going to happen: the noble brat is going to act all high and mighty, complaining that these street rats are spoiling his good time at the festival, then he will order the maids to cut off a few of their fingers as punishment while paying compliments to the stall keeper for his exemplary behaviour.

“I believe your reaction was disproportioned, sir,” the boy says, sounding far too mature for his age.

Niles frowns. This is not what he expected.

“But they were trying to steal apples from my stall!” the man makes a first attempt at protesting.

“Even so, beating them up like you did was uncalled for. They are but mere children who cannot even defend themselves.”

Niles can tell that the stall keeper is torn apart between resentment and fear. Resentment from the fact that a ten-year-old brat dares lecture him in front of many other people, and fear induced by what the two maids could do to him if he replies insolently. It is one of the maids who ends the conversation.

“Milord,” she addresses the boy, “We should not create any more fuss here. Your father will disapprove. Let us leave now.”

“As soon as we leave, this man will most likely kill those children,” the boy states calmly, but the order that lies behind his tone is obvious. With a sigh, the second maid turns to the kids:

“Leave now if you value your lives,” she tells them sharply. “And do not come back.”

“You can’t–” the man begins, but cowers immediately under the maid’s glare.

A few seconds later, the boy and his maids are nowhere to be seen anymore.

Niles shrugs. He isn’t convinced a single second that this rich kid acted out of kindness. A mere whim from someone who believes he holds power. That is what Niles witnessed. Nothing more.

He ignores that this night marks his very first encounter with the second prince of Nohr.

It only takes a week for Niles to completely forget about the incident.

 

* * *

 

Years pass and Niles cannot believe he hasn’t learnt his lesson yet. If there is one thing living in the streets teaches you, it is that one must not trust anyone under any circumstances. There is nothing such as a friend or a comrade or someone you can rely on. There are only convenient connections.

And right now, Niles happens to be the convenient connection that allows the other outlaws to escape from Krakenburg Castle while he is trapped here like a rat, serving as a decoy. He has no one else to blame but himself, and yet he doesn’t even feel like blaming himself. Doing so would mean that he somehow has regrets; he surprisingly finds that he has none. His entire life is nothing to waste regrets on. That is why he hardly even panics when he hears footsteps closing in on him as he remains there, one knee on the floor and one hand holding his bloody shoulder.

The echoes of footsteps stop and it takes Niles a few seconds to realize that someone is standing in front of him. He raises his head and his single eye gazes at the one who is going to graciously relieve him from the weight of his miserable life. The man is clad in a polished and expensive-looking black armour that implies he is not a mere soldier. A general, perhaps? But no, he looks hardly over twenty. He must belong to royalty. His cold gaze and the open tome in his hand make Niles flinch. At the same time the outlaw can’t help but notice that his face is more than pleasing to the eyes, despite the emotionless expression it currently adorns. His blond hair is held by a black headband, and for a second Niles is certain this should ring a bell to him, but his memory is currently failing him. Not that it matters much in his current situation.

“Only fools try to break into Krakenburg,” his executioner finally speaks, and his voice sends shivers down Niles’ spine. “Fools, or people who wish for death. Which one are you?”

Niles chokes back a small laugh. Does he actually expect an answer? If he does, then too bad because Niles provides none.

He hears a short sigh. “Well, at least you seem to find your position amusing. This will make your passing less unpleasant, I suppose.” A pause. “I am prince Leo of Nohr, and I will now carry out your sentence. Any last words?”

‘Yes,’ Niles thinks, ‘There must be some sort of god above after all, if the last thing I’m allowed to see is your pretty face.’ The words remain unspoken though, for he figures that taunting the prince with an inappropriate jest may not be the best way to get a quick and painless death. So instead he merely says:

“I wish for death.”

He then closes his eye and lowers his head, like the loyal subject he is not.

“What?”

Niles opens his eye again at the question and dares look at the prince once more. The latter is frowning slightly.

“What did you just say?”

Annoyance rises within Niles. Can’t that stupid prince hurry up and be done with it? What’s the point in asking more questions?

“I said: I wish for death,” he repeats, sighing. “You asked whether I am a fool or someone who wishes for death. It is the latter. So then, kill me.”

This time, he doesn’t look away, and doesn’t even cower under Leo’s scrutinizing gaze. Several seconds pass in silence. And then the prince shuts his tome.

Everything that happens within the next few hours only serves to throw Niles into the utmost confusion. Not only is he allowed to remain alive, but his wounds are even given treatment and he is presented with food and clean clothes. He is aware of Leo explaining multiple things to him but his head cannot currently withhold any of the information thrown at him. His brain is still stuck on the fact that his life was spared. He catches a few words such as ‘retainer’ or ‘duty to serve’ or ‘King Garon’. Nothing makes sense to him.

At some point he hears his newly appointed liege blabber about how one should never be in a situation where they would wish for death, and he can’t help but snicker. The prince must be such a sheltered brat for nurturing ridiculous ideas like that, he thinks.

“I will give you your first order,” Leo declares eventually.

Niles braces himself, unsure of what to expect from this prince whose thoughts he cannot fathom. He figures it must be something like cleaning the stables, or telling him the location of the other thieves’ hideout for a punitive expedition.

But all Leo says is:

“Live on.”

 

* * *

 

The first time they have an argument, Niles is lying in his bed, his torso fully bandaged up. A growing red stain above where his heart lies shows that the wound has not closed up properly yet, despite Elise’s skilled healing. Niles’ breathing is ragged, both because of the injury and because his lord doesn’t seem willing to let him get a well-deserved rest.

“What on earth went through your head, Niles?” Leo asks angrily.

“My shoulder, you mean. And it was a spear, if you don’t remember,” Niles grunts, earning a nasty glare from Leo. Niles ignores it; he is in a sourer mood than his lord, which grants him more legitimacy to be snappy.

“Don’t play games with me. This is serious. Why did you do that? You saw that spear coming! Why didn’t you dodge it?”

“You know why. You were right behind me. How the hell could I have dodged?”

“It almost got your _heart_ , Niles! You could have died there!”

“You could have died too if I had moved away. And your siblings would have most likely killed me for failing my duty. Logic dictates me that one corpse is better than two,” the outlaw answers, a hint of exasperation in his voice. This argument doesn’t make sense to him. Leo’s lashing out at him doesn’t make sense. There is nothing wrong with a retainer protecting their lord. It is what retainers are for.

“But you’ve already failed, Niles.”

“How?” Niles asks sharply.

“Don’t you remember the very first order I gave you the day I made you my retainer?”

Of course Niles remembers. “That’s a stupid order.”

“I do not care what you think of my orders. Your job is to obey. I ordered you to live, thus you will do everything in your power to goddamn live!”

Niles sits up abruptly, wincing as the wound shoots a wave of pain into his shoulder. “My job is to make sure that _you_ live! And throwing a tantrum at me like a five-year-old kid is not going to make me change my mind, so how about you grow up a bit and stop making things difficult for me?”

He knows he has gone too far when Leo’s face turns white at his words. The prince clenches his fists and Niles almost expects him to punch him for his insolence and throw him into a dungeon cell with an execution order on his head. That, or he could simply grab his tome and turn him to ashes on the spot. Well, at least his sufferings will be put to an end. But Leo does something unexpected: he closes his eyes and breathes out slowly, several times until he is calmed down. Then he sits on the chair by Niles’ bed and looks at him with such concern that for a moment, Niles believes that it is another Leo who is gazing at him.

“Niles,” Leo speaks again, and his voice is resolute, “if my making things difficult for you means that you can stay alive, then I will keep making things difficult for you.”

“I’m replaceable. If I die, you can always find another starving dog in the streets to take my place,” Niles lets out harshly.

“You are not replaceable, Niles! Why are you so stubborn about it?”

“Because it’s the truth.”

“It’s not! You are my first retainer, it may not mean much to you but to me it does. I do not wish to replace you,” Leo declares, and for the first time his voice wavers a bit.

Niles’ answer is caught in his throat as he sees the genuine pain in his liege’s eyes. The one person whose pain he can never bring himself to enjoy is Leo’s. Guilt washes over him suddenly and he averts his gaze, because he is the one responsible for Leo’s anguish and it is the last thing he wants. What he wants is to tell Leo that he is wrong, that being his retainer means more to him than he can ever imagine, but the only words he manages to utter hoarsely are:

“...Apologies, Milord Leo.”

“Then promise me that you will do whatever is necessary to stay alive.”

“Only if you promise the same,” Niles replies immediately.

“Such an arrogant retainer I got myself.”

“That’s what you get for picking up strays.”

Leo finally smiles, and Niles ignores the foreign flutter in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

Niles’ fingers accidentally brush over Leo’s cheek as he clasps his lord’s cloak over his shoulders. He is pretty certain said cheeks are now slightly pinker than they were a few seconds ago.

“There. All ready for your council meeting,” he says casually. “Lord Corrin wouldn’t have missed the opportunity to tease you about wearing your cloak inside out again.”

Leo sighs heavily. “Not just Corrin, but Elise as well, and probably Camilla. Thank you, Niles.”

“It is my job to serve you, Milord.”

“I appreciate it nonetheless.”

Niles follows his liege to the council chamber. They walk in silence for barely a few seconds before Leo speaks again:

“Do you have any pastimes?”

The question catches Niles off guard. “I beg your pardon?”

“You mentioned earlier that it is your job to serve me, but I believe you do have enough free time for yourself. What do you usually do then?”

“Oh? Are you certain you wish to know the details of my private activities? You may not be ready to hear the answer yet,” Niles replies shamelessly.

Leo groans. “It was unwise of me to ask, though I must remind you once again to mind your language when addressing my siblings. I may be accustomed to your... choice of words by now, but they are not.”

“Duly noted, Milord. As for a serious answer to your previous question, I mainly practice archery by day, and stargaze at night.”

“Stargaze? Where?”

“The tower on the east wing is the tallest, that is the best spot to watch the sky.”

“I see. Do you do that often?”

“Quite, Milord. Is that an inconvenience?”

Leo shakes his head. “Not at all. I am glad to learn a bit more about you.”

“That is a very uninteresting detail of my life. If you wish so, I could provide you with much more exciting information–”

“Niles.”

The outlaw chuckles. “My apologies.”

“If you wish to be forgiven, take me with you next time you go stargaze.”

Niles definitely does not expect the request – or order – but he nods nonetheless. The very same night, he prepares a warm cloak which he drapes around his slightly shivering lord. Leo is grateful for the attention and offers to share the cloak. Niles declines. He isn’t used to wearing cloaks; he was never able to afford one anyway. Besides, he is not particularly sensitive to cold thanks to all the nights spent sleeping outside, he explains, and regrets it almost immediately when he sees Leo bite his lower lip at those words. He quickly changes the topic, inviting Leo to look upwards as it is their primary objective for coming here. The sky is cloudless and the moon is but a thin crescent, offering the best conditions to watch the stars. Niles is secretly proud that he can name most of them, thanks to the many hours spent in the royal library and he knows that Leo has read the books as well, so he doesn’t bother explaining anything. Instead, he just confides which stars are his favourite, and which constellations, and which time of the year he believes is the best for stargazing. He also tells Leo about how often he used to do it when he was a kid, he tells him about the few nice spots in the slums to watch the sky, about the many times he used to wish he could just fly and live on one of the stars. He tells him about how it is the first time he gets to stargaze with someone else.

And Leo lets him talk. It is the first time Niles talks so much about his childhood, and Leo doesn’t dare interrupt him for fear Niles will stop talking; he doesn’t ask questions, he doesn’t make any comment. He simply listens and Niles realizes that he is grateful for it.

He also realizes that at some point, Leo has shuffled closer to him and he finds himself welcoming the warmth. He finds himself yearning for more; he wants to wrap an arm around his liege’s shoulders, he wants to caress his cheek – not accidently this time – and feel it become warmer at the touch. But he is only a retainer, and Leo is the second prince of Nohr, so Niles stifles his insensible urges, wills his heartbeat to slow down and distracts himself with more stories from his childhood.

They stay for another hour before Leo suppresses a yawn. Niles walks him back to his bedchamber, helps him out of his armour and into his nightclothes, and bids him a good night. Upon returning to his own quarters, he drops flat on his bed, holding the cloak he had prepared for Leo tight against him. He falls asleep to the lingering scent of his lord.

 

* * *

 

Niles stares at the bundle in his arms, uncertain of what he should do.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Try it on,” Leo orders him with a hint of impatience. “Tell me if it doesn’t fit and I’ll have the tailor make the necessary adjustments.”

The dark blue cloak fits Niles perfectly. The fabric is warm and soft as his fingers brush over it. He turns his gaze to Leo, confusion written all over his face.

“I haven’t asked for this.”

“No, you haven’t,” Leo agrees.

“Then I fear I do not understand why you are giving this to me.”

“It’s called a present, Niles. And you will find that Nohrian winters are easier to face with proper garments.”

“But it is spring right now.”

“I am merely planning in advance.”

“I told you before that I’m used to cold.”

“Then now you will get used to warmth,” Leo answers with a tone that suffers no more protest. He takes a step closer to fasten the clasp, then his hands move to either side of Niles’ neck to readjust the hood. The outlaw freezes at the proximity but manages not to show any sign of his tensing up. “I figured you’d like to have a hood on it,” Leo continues. “If you don’t like it, I can have it removed.”

“It’s fine as it is, Milord,” Niles answers and curses himself for the faint tremor in his voice. “But I still don’t understand.”

“What don’t you understand?”

“You said this is a present,” Niles goes on carefully.

“Yes, I said so.” Leo feels his hesitation for his expression softens. “I take it you are not used to receiving presents.”

“Can’t say I am. Nothing is free on this world, except if you’re good at theft and good at running away.”

“You expect me to demand something from you in return.” It is more a statement than a question, therefore Niles doesn’t bother answering. Leo sighs. “Niles, you are my retainer. What could I ask of you that I would not already get through your duty to me?”

“You are correct, Milord. As always.” Niles bows his head. “My apologies for doubting your intentions.”

“That is fine. I am rather curious about what you believed my intentions were, though.”

Leo’s comment makes Niles immediately turn back to his usual flirty self. “Why, what would you believe if your lord suddenly came to you and out of nowhere presented you with such a fine gift? Wouldn’t you suspect to be asked something in return? Let’s say... something that your duties as a retainer don’t normally entail?” he adds suggestively.

The trick works. He observes with delight as Leo flushes and his face displays obvious embarrassment which he tries to conceal with irritation.

“This isn’t... I never– What exactly are you implying, Niles?” Leo asks accusingly. Niles loves seeing his lord flustered like this.

“Nothing in particular, Milord. I was merely jesting. My apologies if I have gone too far.”

“You have,” Leo answers, still upset. “I expect a more proper behaviour next time.”

Niles smirks. “Next time? Are you implying that more presents await me? You spoil me, Milord.”

“I am simply making sure you are provided with eveything necessary to fulfil your duties,” Leo counters, but the blush on his cheeks tells Niles another story. “With this settled, I must return to my study. Xander asked me to assist him with several matters.”

He makes to leave but suddenly there is a hand on his wrist holding him back, prompting him to stop. It is not often that Niles touches him in such a bold way, yet the few times he does, Leo finds that he doesn’t mind the least bit.

He turns around, only to see Niles has discarded his usual playfulness.

“Lord Leo. Thank you,” he says, and the words have never ringed more sincere in Leo’s ears. “I will treasure this present of yours.”

Leo gives a short nod before leaving hastily, hoping that Niles doesn’t notice the blood rushing to his face.

Niles allows himself to smile faintly as he smooths the fabric of Leo’s very first present.

He decides that from now on, this day will become his birthday.

 

* * *

 

The first time Niles feels jealousy is when his exclusive job as Leo’s retainer is not so exclusive anymore. The newcomer claims his name is Odin Dark, which is shady enough for Niles to grow immediately suspicious of this mage who looks anything but dark. He should have seen it coming as it is customary for the Nohrian royals to have two retainers. Yet the way Odin manages to quickly draw all of Leo’s attention with his theatrics irritates him to no end. He knows his reaction is petty and thus keeps it to himself, but he also keeps an eye on Odin’s every movement.

Niles is no fool; he is completely aware that the jealousy is a mere façade that hides another kind of feeling. The kind that goes beyond what is considered appropriate for a retainer. It is fine though, he only needs to smother the unwanted feelings until they are nothing but a vague memory.

Unfortunately, Odin does not make the task easy for him at the beginning. The idiotic albeit strong mage asks him on a daily basis about Leo and him: how long has Niles been serving under Prince Leo? How does it feel like to serve royalty? What is his morning routine with the prince? Does he help him dress? Undress? Bathe? When does he bring him his meals?

After the fifth day of questioning, Niles finally snaps.

“Why are you so interested in my interactions with Lord Leo? And can’t you speak normally for once?” he asks brutally, hoping that his tone is enough to shut Odin up. But the latter blushes and scratches his cheek with an almost bashful smile.

“Ah, apologies if I offended you,” Odin answers. “It’s just, this whole retainer business is new to me so I have no clue what I should or shouldn’t be doing.”

The way Odin phrases it makes Niles suspect that there is something the mage is not voicing out.

“Are you telling me that you don’t even know what a retainer is?” he asks mockingly.

“I do!” Odin protests unconvincingly. “I’ve, uh, just never had the opportunity to look more into the job before.”

Niles does not bother pressing him any further about ‘before’, for he is certain that Odin will elude the issue with some headache-inducing pompous speech, as he does every time Niles inquires about his past. Instead, he reluctantly sets down to explain about the duties of a retainer while making a mental note to investigate Odin’s background thoroughly.

Days turn into weeks and weeks into months before Odin innocently shoots a new arrow at him – figuratively.

“You care for Lord Leo a lot, don’t you?” he asks as the both of them are off-duty, and for some reason the question arouses great annoyance in Niles.

“He is my liege. It is my job to care,” he answers sharply.

Odin laughs. “I didn’t mean it like that. You _genuinely_ care for him.”

“He saved my life.” It isn’t exactly the truth, but it isn’t a lie either.

“Ah! So Lord Leo fought against the claws of Death herself and emerged victorious from this fateful encounter!”

Niles groans as Odin begins yet a new monologue about darkness, aching blood and whatnot. At least he has managed to distract the mage from prying any further into his feelings for Leo. He hates how perceiving Odin is despite acting like a complete idiot most of the time. He hates how easily Odin reads him despite all the care Niles puts into concealing his emotions. It upsets him all the more as he has yet to find any information on Odin’ past, or on Selena’s or Laslow’s.

“He cares about you a lot too, Niles.”

The outlaw sucks in a breath. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he mutters, his fingers playing absent-mindedly with the hem of his hood.

Another laugh escapes Odin’s lips. “He does,” he merely repeats. “I know you’ve noticed it too.”

Niles definitely hates how perceiving Odin is.

 

* * *

 

It happens too quickly for Niles to even register it. Just a second ago, he was teasing Leo about his bed head, tucking a stray strand of blond hair behind his ear. Next thing he knows, he is yanked down and his lord’s lips are pressed against his. And Niles kisses back without an ounce of hesitation. He is mildly surprised by the fact that it is Leo who takes the first step; then again, it isn’t like Niles would have ever initiated anything. He is too much of a coward for that. Leo’s lips are soft and pliant against his and whisper _‘Niles’_ in a way that the outlaw has only dared dream about. The latter threads his fingers through Leo’s hair while his other hand slides down his nape, his back and rests on the hollow there.

Leo’s chest is pressed tightly against his own and he can feel the strong thump of his lord’s heartbeat, matching his own. Niles moves to leave a trail of kisses down Leo’s neck, revelling in the gasps he manages to draw out.

“Niles, I– _ah_!” Leo hisses as Niles bites lightly at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“My apologies, Milord,” Niles says huskily, sounding anything but apologetic. He kisses the same spot and Leo sighs of ease before his lips are captured again. Niles tentatively deepens the kiss and is delighted when Leo lets him as he coils his arm around the thief’s neck as a silent prompt not to hold back. Niles complies more than gladly, eliciting soft moans of pleasure which he would never have imagined he would hear someday. Everything feels too surreal to be true, and yet here he is, claiming Leo’s mouth with his own and filling his ears with the sweet music of Leo’s stifled voice. He has to stop at some point, he really has to; Leo is expected to attend a meeting in a few minutes after all, but somehow the way his prince melts in his embrace does not encourage him to stop at all. Quite the opposite, in fact.

It is a knock on the door that forces them to separate. Odin’s voice rises from behind it, reminding them that the meeting is about to begin. Leo pulls a face that looks particularly adorable in Niles’ opinion, and lets out an irritated sigh. He then looks at Niles and for a fraction of a second, the latter is irrationally afraid. He is afraid that Leo will tell him that this means nothing. That it was just a whim that occurred on the spur of the moment and nothing more. He is afraid that this will be the first and the last time he gets to experience this.

But the way Leo’s fingers linger over his cheek and the fond smile he gives him before exiting the room are all the reassurance he needs to quell all his fears.

 

* * *

 

Leo lowers his book and glances up. His head is comfortably nestled in Niles’ lap. “You look deep in thoughts,” he comments. It takes a few seconds for Niles to register that someone is talking to him.

“Just some memories coming back to me,” he answers, stroking Leo’s hair distractedly.

“Memories?”

“Precisely. Have you ever been to any festivals in Windmire?”

“I have attended a few, but never for long. Why do you ask?”

“I was reminiscing about a festival that was held many years ago.”

“What about it?”

“I met someone interesting there.”

“Who was it?”

“You won’t believe me if I tell you.”

“Tell me anyway,” Leo orders.

Niles smirks and takes his time before answering, enjoying the slight twist of impatience on Leo’s face.

“It was a demon with an angel’s face,” he eventually says.

Leo stares at him strangely for a moment before rolling his eyes with a shake of the head and resuming his book.

**Author's Note:**

> Clichés?? Me?? What are you talking about? :D Hope you liked it!  
> Probably won't be posting any other fic for the Leoniles week, but I'll post a tiny fanart on my tumblr.


End file.
